


У самого синего моря

by fandom Made in China 2020 (Team_Made_in_China), Shunn



Category: THE9 (Band), Youth With You 2 (TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25361647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_Made_in_China/pseuds/fandom%20Made%20in%20China%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shunn/pseuds/Shunn
Summary: Русалки существуют (но это не точно)Предупреждение: ксенофилия
Relationships: Xu Jiaqi / An Qi |Babymonster An
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Выкладки команды fandom Made in China 2020





	У самого синего моря

Море за бортом яхты похоже на помятый шелк — такое же блестящее, скользкое, шелестящее. Кики снимает очки, жмурится от солнца. Волны что-то ласково шепчут, но слов не разобрать, сколько не пытайся.  
Вместе с очками в руках она держит маленькое каменное сердце — нашла на берегу, прежде чем подняться на борт. Капитан с намеком шутит, что это к большой любви. Кики делает вид, что не понимает и вежливо улыбается, прежде чем уйти на нос яхты, туда, где море ближе всего.  
Любовь интересует ее меньше всего. На самом деле Кики зовут Сюй Цзяци, но она не может вспомнить, когда кто-то ее так называл. Кажется, мама. Кажется, пару лет назад. Кики давно заменила собой Цзяци — была ли вообще когда-то это девочка или она ее придумала, вместе со своими мечтами о большом доме с голубыми стенами и витражными окнами.  
Фотограф машет ладонью перед ее лицом, просит, чтобы она повернулась в сторону камеры. Кики принимает несколько заученных поз. Это небольшая цена за прогулку на яхте. Бывали фотосеты гораздо более неприятные — в ледяной воде или на пронизывающем ветру. Фотографу — Кики никак не может вспомнить имя этого мальчика — тоже не очень хочется работать. Он еще несколько раз щелкает камерой, а потом уходит на левый борт, чтобы полюбоваться дельфинами. Те то и дело выпрыгивают из воды, на солнце их черные шкуры кажутся глянцевыми. Кики видела дельфинов много раз, поэтому не обращает на них внимания. Она крепче сжимает камешек в форме сердца в ладони, а затем замахивается и швыряет его в воду. На секунду ей кажется, что море замирает и даже дельфины застывают в прыжке, словно кто-то нажал на паузу.  
А потом мир вокруг неожиданно начинает двигаться в бешеном темпе. Кики отлично танцует, но в этот ритм она не может попасть. Дельфины куда-то исчезают, ткань моря мнется все больше, капитан пробегает мимо с испуганными глазами, вслед за ним пробегает один из матросов. Фотограф хватает Кики за запястье, тянет за собой и кричит. Не слова, не предупреждение — одно протяжное «ааааааа!»  
Кики смотрит на огромную волну, которая вздымается над яхтой, и тоже хочет кричать. Но в ее легких нет воздуха, в ее легких только соленая вода. Вся соль мира в этой воде.  
Кики пытается ухватиться за обломок яхты, проплывающий мимо. Пальцы хватает только воду — она теперь совсем не похожа на шелк.  
«Мамочка, прощай, мамочка», — успевает подумать Кики, прежде чем к ее рту прижимаются теплые мягкие губы.  
«Наверное, меня глючит перед смертью».  
Кики жадно дышит, все шире открывая рот. Это самый страстный поцелуй в ее жизни. Она готова целую вечность дышать чужим кислородом. Но тут ее выталкивают из воды.  
Кики растерянно бьет руками. Она умеет плавать, но ей слишком страшно и холодно, чтобы вспомнить — как это делается. Еще немного, и она вновь окажется на глубине, где больше никто не поцелует, никто не вдохнет в нее новую жизнь вместе с кислородом.  
«Навязалась на мою голову», — рассерженно кто-то шепчет прямо у Кики в голове. Она наконец-то открывает глаза. Совсем рядом незнакомая девушка — с безупречно уложенной прической и родинкой над верхней губой. Посреди моря невозможно сохранить такую укладку, но у девушки ни один волосок не выбивается, несмотря на то что она постоянно ныряет — совсем как дельфин.  
— Ты... ты кто? — бормочет Кики, когда к ней вместе с дыханием возвращается голос.  
Вместо ответа девушка изо всех сил бьет хвостом.  
«А ну не лезь. Это моя добыча», — голос в голове у Кики чем-то похож на шелест волн.  
— Добыча? — глупо переспрашивает она.  
— Ты что, меня слышишь? — Ань Ци изумленно приоткрывает рот. Только сейчас Кики понимает, что губы у той во время разговора не шевелятся.  
— Меня зовут Кики, — представляется она. — Я одна из участниц SNH48.  
Зачем она говорит про группу, зачем она называет свое имя девушке с хвостом — Кики не знает. Ей просто хочется говорить, говорить, говорить, чтобы чувствовать себя живой. Пусть сумасшедшей, но живой.  
— Ань Ци. Можешь звать меня Бэйбимонстр.  
Ань Ци нравится Кики гораздо больше. «Маленький монстр» звучит фальшиво, это прозвище никак не подходит такой девушке.  
— Ань Ци, — пробует имя на вкус Кики. Оно совсем не соленое — скорее, жгучее, будто перец чили. — Ты русалка?  
— Вы называете нас так, — она наклоняет голову к плечу. — Плывем, пока мои сестрички не решили тобой пообедать.  
Ладони Ань Ци на талии Кики такие же мягкие и нежные как ее губы. Плывут к берегу они несколько часов с перерывами, но путь все равно оказывается слишком коротким.

Кики начинают называть «Выжившей». Ее постоянно зовут на шоу, чтобы она рассказала — как ей удалось уцелеть после цунами. Для нее пишут специальную песню, снимают клип. Пусть это пять минут славы — но вся эта слава принадлежит только Кики.Она бы предпочла разделить ее с Ань Ци, но русалок не существует.  
По крайней мере для обычных людей.  
Раньше Кики думала, что отличается от большинства, потому что выиграла в генетическую лотерею, а еще отлично танцует. Теперь она точно знает — лишь у нее есть собственная русалка. Ходить с ней на свидания не совсем удобно, зато можно плавать. Порой после концертов или тяжелых репетиций Кики достает из сумочки маленькое каменное сердце и аккуратно поглаживает его кончиками пальцев.  
Единственный раз в жизни примета не обманула. Камешек в форме сердечка действительно оказался к любви.  
Море больше не напоминает Кики мятый шелк, теперь оно все больше похоже на дом. На тот дом, о котором она мечтала в детстве.


End file.
